


You Are Good Enough

by ThatTraciChick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTraciChick/pseuds/ThatTraciChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um i dunno i wrote this a really long time ago and just decided to upload this now</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Good Enough

MATTHEW

Hi I’m Matthew. I love maple syrup I’ll drink it by the gallon. I have a pet polar bear named Kumajiro. I'm very quiet and not many people can see me. But one time this one girl did and it was the most magical time of my life.

 

JENNY

Hi my name is Jenny one day I was walking through school and I accidentally bumped into someone. He instantaneously apologized and when I looked up I saw the sweetest face. His piercing violet eyes were the first thing I noticed. I said “Hi my name is Jenny what’s yours?” he Stammered out a barely noticeable answer of “M-M-Matthew.” I knew I was in love but I couldn’t date him because he was like way above me on “the scale” I was like a 2 and he was more like a 9.5 if not a 10. So I decided if we couldn’t be romantic we could be friends. Then I asked him what class he was going to, he said World History, I was going to that class to so I walked with him to class and sat next to him


End file.
